1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of an array substrate, and more particularly to a process-simplified manufacturing method of an array substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present technique of full color display, active matrix display apparatuses, such as active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED), an array substrate comprising a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) arranged in a matrix is required to be employed to drive the display media (such as liquid crystal molecules or organic light emitting layer). The display images may then be generated by combining pixels and mixing colors of the pixels.
The structures of an array substrate and a TFT will vary according to the different semiconductor materials used. In the present display industry, the generally used semiconductor materials include amorphous silicon semiconductor material, polysilicon semiconductor material, organic semiconductor material and oxide semiconductor material. The structure design of an array substrate and the complexity of the manufacturing process are chosen according to the intrinsic property of the semiconductor material and the compatibility of the materials in the TFT and the array substrate. In order to improve the quality of the array substrate and the TFT, a complicated structure is necessary. For example, an etching stop layer may be used to protect a semiconductor layer. However, it also brings in more complexity in the manufacturing process and increases the cost.